


walk me

by venomousdanger



Category: WWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger





	walk me

“What the hell?” A loud crash was a rude awakening anywhere but when it was done to pull you out of a post match daze it was ten times worse. Randy slid a pair of shorts on and opened the door to see the new Emma sitting on the floor. The scene wasn’t hard to put together given the wardrobe trunk he stretched on before the show was now a foot down the hall and the sexed up Diva was on her ass. They could dress the Aussie up and give her all the makeup in the world but she was still the same clutz from last year. The two only ever saw each other in passing though that made it easier for her to not get on his bad side. “Emma…” It was her ring name but he wasn’t the best with the real ones. “Is there something you want to tell me?” An eyebrow was raised as he waited to see if she’d answer.

At first the embarrassment kept her quiet and she busied herself with playing with her hands. “I was waiting for Raya and I went to sit on the trunk and-” The sped through ramble was hard to follow with her shifting attention fluctuating her volume. “I get it. It slipped out from under you?” He’d made that mistake more than a few times. “At the end of the night, the first thing they do is unlock the wheels.” It was a hazard but it was easier to simply tell the lower stage crew to push them instead of trying to explain the complicated wheel locks. Putting a hand on her arm gained her attention again. “Are you okay?”

Her arm was slowly pulled from his grip and her eyes from his. Blonde hair acted like a see-through sound-proof wall. “Was that a yes?” She nodded and agreed with slight dragging of her words. “Yes. I am alright.” There really no changing the girl at all. “Alright, I’m just going to go back in for my stuff. I’ll see ya around.”

Once he turned around he waited for the door to close. It took a little longer than it should have then he saw the reason for it. “Christ-” The Diva was again back in his sight. “Did you need something?” He didn’t mean to come across rude if he did. Anyone would have had an edge to their tone. “Nooo.” A canted head should have done the trick to ask what she was doing but spelling it out never hurt. “So what are you doing here?” Her reply to walk her out caught him off guard. “Sure.” His bags were picked up and the door was held open for her. “Let’s go.”

The walk to the parking lot took maybe 10 minutes but with Emma it took 20. Randy tightened his hand around the strap of his bag while hers lazily dragged across everything they past. “Do you have any other speed to you?” His mood didn’t have any effect on her but he could have sworn she went slower. “I’d like to get to my bus before it’s daylight.” Their feet met the asphalt before she told him he needed to relax more. “Great advice. I’ll ponder that on my bus.” The small hand was all it took to stop him. “You could ponder it now.” She didn’t seem to want to budge. Fighting it would only take more time and for some reason he wanted to get her to her car. “Okay. I’m relaxed. My bus will still be there when I get there.” His words must have been more believed by her than they were him because she started to walk again. “Good. Which way do we go?” The unfaltering toned accent was confusing but Randy just smiled. “Take a right at the next post.”


End file.
